


Ava Laughs

by InsomniacCyanide



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen, Like, ava punishes wrathia, i was feeling angry so i wrote this, idk im just venting my dude, mentally tho, uhmm, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCyanide/pseuds/InsomniacCyanide
Summary: Short and sweet.Ava laughs in it.





	

It was almost comical how the whole ordeal played out. Here she was, standing upon the podium, chemically infused noose wrapped around her neck. She could feel the sting of it already. Somehow Titan had found a chemical that broke down the conjoined spirits in their bodies. Of course, it would kill the both of them and send Wrathia off onto another poor soul, but Ava felt possessive of the other soul. Perhaps she was being bitter, but she wanted Wrathia to be trapped with her just as she had.   
Ava knows she can destroy Titan in a heartbeat, break him bone for bone and watch the glimmering blue blood drip down her fingers as he’s eaten alive by the swarming cicadas and fireflies. They’ll consume him, drag him down into the depths and tear him apart as he melts down. But no, she denies Wrathia this needed revenge. Ava wants to draw it out, make it last as long as feasibly possible, a grin upon her blood stained face.  
Her fangs puncture her bottom lip as she grins, wide as can be, as the press come up, to take pictures for propaganda, probably. The guards keep telling her to look sad, that she’s about to pay for her sins. She laughs. Oh no, this is the most fun she’s had in a while!   
Wrathia gurgles out a cry of anger, being swarmed by the malice inside Ava’s mind.   
“Come to your senses! If we don’t act now we’re both going to die!” Wrathia hisses out, anger evident as her own neck begins to sizzle and split.   
Ava doesn’t acknowledge her, barely even recognizes that her neck is beginning to show signs of being torn to shreds, by the soul. She doesn’t care, she finds, as she smiles wide for the cameras, showing off her teeth. Wrathia screams, and Ava decides that’s enough.   
She laughs, outright, loudly and with fervor. Her powers were made by Wrathia yes, but it’s her malice, her anger, her wrath that was fueling it. Wrathia’s vengess ability alone wouldn’t put a dent in Titan’s forces, but paired with someone who’s endured so much. It was almost too easy.   
Ava laughs, and everything goes down in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love dying and being dead.


End file.
